Secrets in the Shadows
by NightRider94
Summary: Sonic has a secret...one that's keeping him from Amy. But he cant stay away from her. What can he do? Watching from the shadows is starting not to be enough...
1. She Should Be Mine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Thank You for choosing to read my new story, you won't be disappointed...I hope. _

A Werehog Story…

(Sonic POV)

_She should be mine. If she knew who I was she'd be mine. But if she knew what I was…well, that's a different story. I want her, but in a different way. A way I never thought that I could want someone after my…change. Who knew I could want someone like this…and this bad at that. I'm not just wanting; I'm yearning._

_ I mean, just look at her over there searching for some book. Pink quills, Jade eyes, a dress that she wears often but she looks nice in it, and a smile bright enough to light up the entire research library that were in. I wish I could hug her, hold her, kiss her…but for now I can just watch from the shadows._

_ She should be mine…but then again…no, she shouldn't._

(Normal POV)

"Where in the world is that book?" she mumbled to herself.

Amy bit her lip as she tried to stay calm. She was standing in front of the same book shelf that she was standing in front of fifteen minutes ago. She was searching for a book that was vital for her recently given research project. Although she had a whole week to get it done, she wanted to finish it early so it'd be one less thing to worry about.

"This is ridiculous." She exhaled, irritated.

Amy began to pace back and forth in front of the book shelf. While walking she scanned all the books she saw on the shelves. Again, she didn't see it which frustrated her more. Finally she stopped moving and took a deep breath; if she didn't calm down she was going to lose it.

_It's just a book, it's just a book.- _she thought to herself repeatedly.

She used that book a few times before and couldn't understand why it was suddenly missing. She looked around the deserted research library; she was the only one here, as usual. Everyone else was either in the regular school library or gone to make sure they'd be looking nice for the dance later on.

The thought of the dance was a distraction to her at first. She thought about how she didn't want to go and how Rouge was going to try to get her to go. She sighed at the thought of staying home bored while her best friend was out having fun. She would join her but dancing was her forte.

_Stupid dance…stupid book…stupid assignment!_

No one ever came up to the research library except for her so the chances of it being already occupied were slim. So where was the book? Amy was about to call it quits and start on it another day when something told her to check the bottom shelves. It was almost like a whisper in a breeze or something. She already checked the bottom shelves but not as many times as she did the others. Amy, thinking it was her mind or conscience, obeyed.

_This is the last shelf I'm looking at, next I'm leaving._

She got on all fours and began to read the titles on the bottom shelves. She didn't realize the picture she made for anyone that might be watching. Her bottom in the air and her dress not fully covering it. But even if she knew what would it matter? Nobody else was here…or so she thought.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she spotted the familiar, dusty, red binding. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled the tightly wedged book.

"Did somebody super glue you in there?" Amy mumbled as she tugged harder.

No matter how hard she pulled the book refused to come out. The frustration from earlier started to come back and Amy let out a growl. She yanked again, harder than before, and it came out. Unfortunately she pulled so hard she fell backwards into the nearly empty bookcase behind her. The slight pain made her gasp and she could see the large shelves wobble and tilt towards her. She shut her eyes and shielded her face.

Before the thought of escaping even came to Amy's mind she heard quick footsteps and the sound of shelves being stopped and studied. Amy looked up surprised and slightly nervous. There stood a handsome blue hedgehog beside her with one hand outstretched towards her.

(Amy's POV)

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I startled you."

I laid there, staring at him like an idiot, for a few seconds. So many questions were racing through my mind. Who was he? Where did he come from? How long had he been here? How'd he stop the shelves so fast? And why did he look a little familiar…

"Amy?"

I snapped back into reality then, ignoring the fact that he just called me by my name. With my heart pounding I scrambled to my feet, not bothering to take his hand. I didn't realize how shaken I was until I almost tottered back off my feet. Luckily _he _reached out and steadied me. His touch was electrifying but in a good way. It only lasted seconds but it was enough to make my heart almost leap out of my chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

His emerald green eyes were full of concern and he his mouth was pulled down at the corners. He had spiky hair and was physically fit, not super muscular, but just right. He was absolutely handsome.

_Is he my guardian angel?_

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Oxygen was finally returning to my body, but my ability to speak might take a little more time. It was as if he stole it as silently as swiftly as he came.

"Thank You." I said at last, patting my heart to calm myself "Those shelves could've killed me."

He smiled a little "We don't want that to happen."

_We? He doesn't want me to die either? Okay, calm down Amy. Lots of people don't want you to die. Calm down, before you have a heart attack!_

"This old buildings practically falling apart, you need to be more careful." He continued.

"I usually am cautious, it was just this book being stuck in there and I was a little frustrated from before…" _Why am I babbling like this? _"Uh, I didn't even know you were here. Lucky me, I guess. You always keep an eye out for klutzy bookworms?"

"Not really, but if there is a need I'm there." He smiled a little more.

_He has a nice smile…sincere and somewhat cocky…familiar…_

"But there's nothing wrong with loving books and I think you're far from a klutz."

I grinned at him. I don't know why. "That's because you don't know me."

For a quick second a look appeared on his face that said 'Don't I', but it went away just as quickly as it came. He just looked at me, not saying anything nor did he look like he was going to say anything. The silence only lasted a few seconds but it was killing me anyway.

"So, you like to read huh?" _I hate when I ask stupid questions…_

He chuckled a little "Not too much, but I like it up here." He paused "I've seen you up here before so perhaps well meet again."

_Go so soon?_

I wanted to ask him where he was going and what his name was but he didn't give me the chance. He grinned as he nodded and then turned around and he was gone. One moment he was there the next he wasn't.

_Who was that guy?_

I made my way over to the table where my stuff was scattered. There was no way I was going to get any work done after that incident. I gathered my belongings and the book and put it in my book bag. I stood still for a moment remembering what happened. Why did he seem so familiar? Almost as if I've seen him somewhere a long time ago…

"Ring Ring! Your phone is ringing! Pick it up! Pick it up!" I felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _I was meaning to change that ring tone…_

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to see who it was.

"Amy?" It was Rouge. "Where are you? Are you still coming to Dally's?"

Then I remembered I was supposed to meet Rouge at Dally's Diner at five. I looked at my watch; it was five thirty.

"Sorry Rouge, I'm still coming. I had a hard time finding my book for the assignment and-"

"You're still at that library?" she cut me off. "Amy, I swear, if you don't get your behind to this diner…"

"Okay, I'm on my way." I hung up.

I shook myself out of the daze I was in and headed out. I talk to many guys so why was this time such a big deal? Maybe Rouge will know…

So here's the first part. Did you like it so far? Let me know…-cough-reviews-cough. Thanks again for reading. Oh and another thing, yeah, I'd like to update this soon but I can't promise you that I will. It might take some time…might not. Just giving you a heads up.

-NightRider94


	2. She Almost Recognized Me

Disclaimer: You people already know that I own nada.

_I'm back with chapter two and three reviews, eh, better than nothing but I expect better! Let's see if I can pull in some more people with this chapter. So without further ado…chapter two. Hey that rhymed! _

(Sonic POV)

_She recognized me. Or at least I think she did; I'm not positive yet. But the way she looked at me when she was on the floor and when I was standing up…I could see it in her eyes. She recognized me…or was seconds from it. I was just waiting for her to say 'You're Sonic the hedgehog! Didn't you die in space?' or something along those lines. But she didn't. I hope that's because she didn't recognize me. I have enough to worry about already._

_ I wouldn't have even showed my face if she wasn't being so careless. Geez; that bookcase could've killed her. And as much as I love being the hero, I'm not trying to do that on a regular basis. It'd be much simpler if I didn't have to. Her perfume, or it might've just been her scent, either way it was so…attracting. She smelled so nice, like fruit or something, it made me somewhat hungry. It's a good thing it wasn't night…there might've been an accident…_

"Sonic you're not still watching that pink girl are you?"

I sighed and reluctantly turned away from Amy, who was hurrying into a diner. I didn't have to turn around to know it was my best friend a few feet behind me, but I did anyway.

"No Knuckles," I said, pointing to a green hawk standing next to a garbage can "I was just wondering what that kid is doing."

It wasn't really a lie; that hawk had been standing there for some time and I was curious as to what he was doing. He didn't look suspicious but he did seem to be waiting for something. Plus he was talking to himself which made me think he was a little crazy.

"Sure," He smirked "and I was a regular echidna last night."

I glared at him "What do you want?"

He walked closer and sat on the ledge on the building next to me. He said nothing for a while; probably thinking of the right things to say. But there were no right words anymore. I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering what exactly was preventing me from jumping off this building…and not saving myself. From the look on Knuckles' face I wouldn't be surprised if he was wondering the same thing.

_I wonder_ _what Tails is up to. I haven't seen him in so long. I might pay him a visit one day soon. I wonder if he's made any progress with the experiment…_

"What are you doing later?" Knuckles asked disturbing me in mid-thought.

I wondered what he was getting at or if he was implying anything but from the look on his face he was genuinely curious.

"I'm going to the dance."

He turned up his nose "Why?"

"Just something to do." I shrugged.

Knuckles' face went from 'That's stupid' to 'Oh, I get it'. But I spoke before he did.

"No, it's not because of her; she's not even going."

I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't push it, thankfully.

"You're not going to stay late though, right?"

"Obviously not."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Come with me." I suggested for no apparent reason.

"I have to check on the master emerald." He shook his head "Regular echidna or not, I still have a duty."

"You checked on it all day, have a life for once." I pushed, yet I still wasn't sure why.

He frowned, I could see his temper rising "I do have life."

"Sure," I couldn't help but grin "and I was a regular hedgehog last night."

Knuckles growled and mumbled something under his breath, that I'd bet my life wasn't child appropriate. He was so easily angered, it was funny. I chuckled and he glared at me.

"One day you're gonna push me too far hedgehog, then you'll be sorry." He sighed "But for now…I'll join you."

Although I kept my face straight I was a little surprised that he was giving in. He usually ended up storming off when I pulled the no life card.

_Is he pulling my leg?_

"Seriously?"

"Sure." He shrugged "I was thinking of doing something else anyway."

He paused, more than likely waiting for me to make a sarcastic remark and though I had a few pop up in my mind, I tried to keep them to myself. No sense ruining a somewhat good mood. I tried to think of a good comment but none of them involved non-jokes. So I did the best I could "If that's the case we should go see what you're going to wear because you can't pick out clothes to save your life."

I didn't wait for him to respond, I quickly stood up and started for the staircase on the side of the apartment building. Knuckles got up as well and stared at me with a small grin on his face. I stopped and waited to see what his next move was.

"I told you that you were gonna push me too far one day hedgehog…and you have."

He darted towards me and I grinned as I quickly started down the stairs.

(Jets POV)

"Okay, one more time, remind me why I'm standing outside this diner freezing to death." I said to myself.

I waited for the answer I knew I wasn't gonna get which frustrated me. I kicked a nearby rock which rolled into the street.

"Deep breaths Jet." I sighed "Amy. You want to talk to Amy, remember? Ask her to the dance tonight. That's a good enough reason to stand out here correct?"

I nodded my head and leaned against the side wall of the diner.

_ But what if she says no? It'll all be for nothing…but it's worth a shot, I guess. But I just wish she'd hurry up!_

"Come on!" I exhaled, starting to get angry again.

"Quit screwing around Knuckles!" Someone said.

Startled by the sudden outburst, I jumped into the shadow behind me. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw, across the street coming off some apartment building fire escape stairs, a blue hedgehog and red echidna.

_ Where did they come from?_

"Hey Sonic, seriously, when's the last time you talked to Tails?" the red one asked.

Sonic, or so the red one called him replied "I was just thinking about that. It's been a while so I'll probably visit him soon. You wanna come with me this time too?"

"I don't know. Those detectives are still on our case, aren't they?"

The red one, probably Knuckles, walked to the sidewalk and looked back at his friend, who remained still. Sonic had an eerie look on his face, like sadness. As if what the red one just said had brought back a painful memory.

"Oh right, I forgot about them." He said in a low voice, barely audible.

Knuckles walked back to the blue one and patted him on the shoulder.

"It was an accident, don't worry about it. You're forgiven, remember?"

"Obviously not if I'm still being hunted down." He shook his head and looked around.

His eyes stopped at me. Could he see me in the shadows? Why was he staring at me? I moved back a little and oddly, he smiled. Something in the pit of my stomach made me feel awkward. As if this wasn't the last time I was gonna see him. He then looked at Knuckles and started walking.

"Forget about it; we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, we need to concentrate on the dance."

_The dance? He's not talking about the school dance is he? _

They started to run and I could've sworn he glanced at me as he was running. But I couldn't be sure. He was just that fast. The red one was fast too but _Sonic _was really fast. Possibly faster than me.

_Never._

I stared at the spot he was standing at in some kinda trance. He was my rival. Some guy I never met, that I just saw running, was going to be my new rival. And for what reason?

"Don't go to the dance then Amy, fine. And if I run into your new friend I'll be sure to tell him you said hi…after I slip him my number."

I came out of whatever trance I was in and came out of the shadows. I saw Rouge the bat and Amy Rose coming out of the diner. This is what I was here for, to talk to Amy. The previous situation was long gone out of my mind; now it was on talking to Amy.

"You wouldn't." Amy said.

"Not if you came too."

I ran and caught up with them just as Amy was telling Rouge that she'd go.

(Normal POV)

"Hey Rouge and Amy, how goes it?" Jet asked softly.

The girls turned around and were surprised to see a green hawk behind them.

"Oh, hi…you." Rouge said, not remembering his name.

Jet was unhappy Rouge forgot his name but quickly got over it once he saw Amy did.

"Hey Jet. What are you doing out here?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, besides sneaking up on us." Rouge mumbled.

Amy elbowed her and Jet glared at her.

"Just walking, on my way home."

"Us too." Rouge said walking again "Coming Amy?"

Amy shook her head "Rouge…she's just tired, it's nothing personal. I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Jet said a little more loudly than he planned to. "I mean, I wanted to ask you something."

Rouge rolled her eyes "I'll see you later Amy. Call me." And with that she was gone.

Amy looked back at Jet "Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

That obviously caught Amy off guard because she made a face that said 'what the-' and then bit her lip.

"I mean, you don't have to go with me but at least a dance or two?" Jet said more as a question.

It took her a while to respond which was frustrating Jet. He swore he would throw a fit if she declined his offer.

"Well Jet," she paused, thinking about her mysterious rescuer. There was no guarantee he'd be there and Jet was an alright guy so what the heck? "Sure, I'd be happy to dance with you a few times."

Jet got a relived look on his face and the grinned.

"Awesome." He said backing up "I'll see you later." With that he turned around and took off.

Amy stood there for a few seconds wondering if what she just did was smart. After a few seconds the cold hit her hard and she decided it wasn't worth standing outside to figure out. She quickly ran down the street to see if she could catch up with Rouge.

Okay, so here's chapter two. How'd you like it? So many questions huh? Why does he seem so familiar to Amy? What's this experiment Tails is working on? What happened that the detectives are searching for him? What'll happen at the dance? And what about Jet? All to make it more interesting for you. I thought about putting more in this chapter because it seemed kinda short…unfortunately, I'm way too lazy to add what I wanted to. Sorry. Read and review, your opinion is important to me. Not sure when I'll be able to update but hopefully soon. Thanks.

-NightRider94

_Special thanks to Koollolly, Sugarhogrose, and GalaxyAngel for reviewing. Thanks guys!_


	3. She Wants Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea.

Hey, I got some more reviews! Thanks guys, I appreciate it. You will be rewarded with another banging chapter. Though I think the next one will be better…anyhoo, here we go.

(Normal POV)

Amy and Rouge walked into their school gymnasium which was decorated with turkeys and other Thanksgiving things. At their school they had a dance for almost every occasion. Thanksgiving dance. Christmas dance. Valentines dance. New Years dance. They even had dances for when things around the school happened. Like when a teacher got fired or hired. Once they had a dance because the Principles car broke down. The reasons got sillier every year which is the reason Amy rarely came to any, unlike her best friend.

There were a lot of people there but not even half were dancing. Most of them were on the outskirts of the gym talking or getting punch. Amy and Rouge looked around for a minute before walking over to a group of girls they knew.

"Rouge!" a fox hugged her and then looked at Amy with wide eyes "And Amy! I didn't expect you to come…and you look so nice!"

Rouge cleared her throat "Yes Amy, you look wonderful."

Amy grinned sheepishly, remembering that she forgot to thank Rouge for helping her with her outfit. Amy couldn't find a thing in her closet that was Thanksgiving dance material. So she called up Rouge who in return hooked her up as fast as she could because they were thirty minutes late. Amy wouldn't have cared that much but just in case _he _was going to be there she wanted to look nice.

"Thanks Rouge." Amy said softly.

"No problem." She grinned and then turned to the fox "So Sky, why isn't anyone dancing?"

"All the guys want to do is talk and eat." A raccoon said bitterly before the Sky had a chance to answer.

While they continued to talk Amy started to look around for her mysterious savior. She continued to scope until she was absolutely positive he wasn't there. Then she sighed and looked at her watch; it was 9:00.

_He's not here…why did I think he'd come? I should've known better. Stupid. Why would he come?_

"Hey Amy?" a voice said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She turned around and saw a gray wolf grinning at her. The small group she was once in was now much larger. How long had she been thinking?

"…hi." Amy said slowly, not sure who the wolf was.

He could read it on her face that she didn't know who he was. He didn't take it personal but he wasn't happy about it either.

"My names Ricochet…I'm in your math class."

Then Amy remembered him. He was the one of the class clowns that she ignored most of the time. He never really spoke to her before aside from hi's and byes. They were only math partners once and Amy had a hard time getting work done with him cracking jokes every few seconds.

"Yeah…how are you?" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Fine actually." He said "I was wondering if you'd dance with me."

Amy didn't want to dance with anybody but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She tried to look to Rouge for help but her friend was in the middle of a circle of boys.

She sighed but before she had the chance to say yes someone answered for her.

"I'm sorry Ricochet, not right now. Maybe later if she wants…which I doubt."

Amy turned around, not sure who she was expecting to see, and was somewhat surprised to see Jet. He was walking up to her with a little pep in his step.

Ricochet frowned "I believe I was asking her."

Jet scowled at him "And I believe you got your answer."

Amy wasn't sure who Jet thought he was. Or what he was. Because he wasn't bigger than Ricochet and he looked like he'd get his butt beat. Ricochet walked up to him, a mean growl coming from his throat.

"Listen Jet…" he started.

Amy interjected "Okay, let's not go there. It's a happy time, not a fighting one. Ricochet…I'll dance with you later, I promise."

Ricochet glared at Jet for a few more seconds before turning back to Amy.

"I'll hold you to it." He smiled and walked away.

The scowl left Jets face once he saw Amy.

"Hey Amy, you look great."

"Thanks." She paused "Jet…what were you trying to accomplish?"

"You didn't want to dance with him and I was helping you out." He explained "Besides you already had previous arrangements." He grinned.

Amy remembered and clenched her teeth. She wished she didn't agree to that; she didn't want him getting any ideas. But it seemed a little too late for that; he was already…_protecting_…her, if that's what you'd call it.

"I did didn't I?" she sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded and frowned "You forgot?"

"No." she said glancing at the door once more "Let's dance now."

Jet grinned again and pulled Amy onto the dance floor. Rouge gave her a look that she couldn't read. Unfortunately it was a slow song and Amy was forced to have her personal space invaded. She closed her eyes and regretted it as Jet took her hands and slow danced with her.

_Why did I let Rouge talk me into coming? Why did I accept Jets offer to dance? Why did I think he'd come? Why did I…wait, is that him?_

(Normal POV)

"I'm not understanding why we're still going." Knuckles mumbled as he walked down the hall "We only have a good thirty-forty minutes left and then we have to go."

Sonic chuckled as if what he said was funny "It was your fault we were late in the first place."

Knuckles glared at him "I told you I didn't want to wear a stupid tuxedo."

"And in the end you still had to put it on, so you just wasted precious time."

He emphasized the 'precious time' part but Knuckles ignored him and mumbled something under his breath. When they walked in they saw that it was a full house and that half of them weren't even dancing.

_I wonder why it's called a dance. It should be called an eat and talk because that's all they're doing. _–Knuckles thought to himself.

"Hmm, it's packed." Sonic noted.

"I knew it." Knuckles said spotting Amy "Bull spit Sonic; I knew she was the reason we came."

Sonic looked at him confused and then followed his eyes to Amy. Though he kept a poker face he was surprised to see her. She was staring back at him and he smiled and he was about to wave but that's when he noticed the green bird from earlier.

"I'm going to get punch." Knuckles said, starting for the punch bowl.

Sonic then looked away and followed his friend. They got punch and headed for an area that wasn't occupied. Along the way Knuckles passed many girls and guys but only one crowd caught his attention. A white bat that was surrounded by a bunch of dudes. When Rouge caught his eye she grinned and winked at him. Knuckles chuckled and continued to walk.

_Girls…_

When they got to the area they leaned against the wall and drank their punch in silence.

"I didn't know she was going to be here, honestly." Sonic said finally.

"I believe you."

Amy watched the DJ anxiously, wanting the song to be over with already. Knuckles glanced at her and chuckled.

Sonic glanced at Knuckles "You know, she has a friend."

"Alert the media." Knuckles said finishing up his punch.

"You might actually like her."

"I doubt it; I'm not the pretty boy hero who falls in love with every girl that's in my fan group."

Sonic ignored that "She's right there, her names Rouge." He pointed to Rouge.

"The bat?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes…do you like what you see?"

"Do you?" Knuckles shot back.

"No." Sonic muttered while glancing at Amy. He then looked back at Knuckles "I mean, not really. She's not my type; she's got too much a-"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow "Sonic?"

He chuckled "Get your mind out of the gutter and let me finish. She's got too much attitude for me. Plus she's somewhat of a tease. She's not my type but she's probably yours."

"And what exactly makes her my type Sonic?"

Sonic grinned but said nothing. The song ended and Knuckles looked at Amy though Sonic still refused to. She was walking over to the punch bowl but Ricochet jumped in front of her and began to dance to the next song playing.

"So?" Sonic asked suddenly.

"So what?"

"So what do you think of her?"

Knuckles sighed but then grinned "Well Sonic, she looks…delicious."

Sonic frowned at Knuckles' choice of words "Don't you mean nice?"

"Sure…nice enough to eat."

Sonic glared at his now laughing friend.

"I'm just fooling around. You know I wouldn't dare harm your_ beloved's _best friend.

Sonic gave Knuckles a look he couldn't read. It was a cross between confusion, amusement and disappointment. Then he smiled and patted Knuckles on the shoulder.

"She's on her way over here, I'll see you later."

It took Knuckles a minute to figure out he was talking about the bat. Sonic walked over to a different part of the gym that wasn't occupied either. Rouge walked up to Knuckles with a sly grin on her face.

"Hey red, wanna dance?"

"Shouldn't it be the guy asking?"

"Well you were taking too long so figured I'd help you out."

Knuckles' smile disappeared "What makes you think I was going to ask you?"

"Please," she rolled her eyes "I saw you watching me and all the guys ask sooner or later."

_Who did she think she was? _–Knuckles thought, his good mood quickly dissolving away.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"What are you saying? I'm not attractive to you?" she grinned again.

"No, I'm saying you might as well go on back to your seat because I'm not dancing with you." He crossed his arms.

She chuckled "Did I make someone mad?"

"No but you're heading down that road."

Rouge shrugged and chuckled as she walked away. That somewhat annoyed Knuckles and he followed her.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking." She simply said.

"About?" he pushed.

"How I wouldn't have danced with you regardless."

"Why?" he growled.

"Because you look like you have two left feet." She chuckled again.

"I can dance very good, thank you!"

"Very well. You can dance very well."

"Don't push me."

"What's big fists gonna do? You wouldn't hit a lady would you?"

"No, but then again you aren't a lady." He smiled as if he'd made a great joke.

She smiled to "Funny, did you come up with that yourself?"

Knuckles closed his eyes "Listen you."

He was about to tell her where she could go but she was walking away no longer listening to him. That angered him even more.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not through with you."

He started to follow her and Sonic watched, laughing at his easily angered friend. He then closed his eyes, leaned against the wall and tapped his foot to the beat of the song until it was over. He didn't even notice Amy approaching him with a bag of popcorn.

"Hi." She tried unsuccessfully to sound casual.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her "Oh, hey Amy."

She smiled too unsure of what to say next "Popcorn?"

_Why do I keep asking stupid questions? If he wanted popcorn he would've gotten some. _–Amy thought.

Sonic frowned; ever since…the change…most food wasn't that appealing to him anymore. Not even his once favorite food chili dogs, he'd still eat them but they just didn't taste like they used to.

"No thank you." He tried not to turn his nose up.

Again, Amy was unsure of what to say and she wasn't quite ready to abandon the conversation. Sonic chuckled, sensing her dilemma.

"What?" Amy asked, curious as to why he was chuckling.

"Nothing." He shook his head holding back a smile.

That look was somewhat familiar and she couldn't figure out why. Amy threw her popcorn bag in a nearby garbage can and faced Sonic again with a serious look on her face. She wasn't able to take it anymore. "Alright, do I know you from somewhere?"

Sonic shrugged "It's possible."

"Who are you?" Amy pushed.

Sonic smiled "Who are you? Aside from another damsel in distress."

"I'm no damsel and I'm rarely in distress. Today was just kinda off." She smiled sheepishly "If I'm the damsel does that make you the dashing hero?"

"I used to be." His smiled faded as he remembered his old life. He almost forgot Amy was there. "Uh, but you weren't really in danger."

"Are you kidding me? Those bookcases would've crushed me like a bug. Speaking of that, how'd you catch it so fast? And where'd you go? And how long were you there in the first place?"

Sonic chuckled again "You ask a lot of questions."

"Uh, yeah, you're right. Sorry, I was being rude." She said.

"No need to apologize. Asking questions is a good thing. Ask away."

"What were you doing in the library? I mean, I've never seen you there before."

Sonic shrugged "Maybe you've never looked hard enough."

She smiled too "You don't seem like you're from here."

"I'm not. I came from a different place but I've been here for a little while."

Amy nodded "You still didn't tell me who you were. I'd like to know the name of the guy who saved my life."

"Amy, Amy, Amy." He smiled shaking his head "You probably already know my name."

"It seems like that…but if I did I forgot." She said "Care to remind me?"

Before he had the chance to respond he felt something inside of him shift. _Already? _–he thought to himself. He glanced at his watch and was surprised that it was later than he thought. He looked around for Knuckles and saw his friend heading towards him. When Knuckles got to him, he put his hand on Sonics shoulder.

"Sonic, I believe it's time to go." And with that Knuckles disappeared.

When Sonic looked back at Amy he could see the confusion on her face. He wished he could explain things to her and apart of him was about to.

"Amy I…" he started but then he felt his teeth growing sharper in his mouth.

"Huh?" she asked still with the confused look on her face.

"…I hope you have a wonderful time at the rest of this dance. If you'll excuse me, I have to leave now." His voice was a little deeper than before but Amy didn't notice.

Then he turned and ran as he did earlier. To Amy it looked like he just vanished or teleported or something. She gritted her teeth together and closed her eyes.

"Why is he always in a hurry?" she said louder than she planned.

She sighed and walked back over to Rouge who was sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Rouge." She said as she stood in front of her "He left again."

"Who?"

"Him, you know. He just disappeared again. Did you see him?"

"Was he the blue guy with the funny red echidna?"

"Yeah, I think that was his friend but-" she stopped talking when she saw someone approaching her from behind. She turned around and saw Jet. She held in her sigh and whispered to Rouge that she'd talk to her later.

"Hey Amy. One more dance?" he smiled hopefully.

"Sorry Jet, we were just about to leave." Amy said.

"We were?" Rouge glanced at Amy.

"Yes Rouge. We had to go do that thing." Amy said giving her a stern look.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jet said "Mind if I walk you home?"

_A very persistent bird…_

(Knuckles POV)

"Sonic please…" I sighed.

"She should be mine."

Here we were, fully changed and still at this stupid school. We should've been gone but Sonic stayed in the shadows like he's done before.

"She should be mine." He repeated.

"No she shouldn't."

"Why not?" he demanded.

I sighed again "You know why."

He growled "Remind me."

I clenched my teeth; it was always much harder to convince him at night.

"Sonic she can't be yours. You can't get too close to her…you wouldn't want to make a mistake."

"I wouldn't make a mistake." He sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Or so you think." I was starting to get mad "Remember Big and that frog? Cream and her mom? …Sally?"

I admit, I shouldn't have reminded him of the times he lost control. It wasn't nice. But neither was arguing with me _again _about Amy. We should've been gone and he was starting to frustrate me. Besides it was probably the only way he'd listen.

Lament was in his eyes "You're right…I'd like to think I wouldn't…but I can't be sure."

Now he was making me feel guilty. Great. "Sonic…"

"No, I was being selfish. Her safety is more important than what I want. I'll just continue to watch from a distance. I have nothing to offer her anyway." He sighed and looked at her again. She was talking to the bird and the bat. "But she cannot be his either. He has nothing to offer her either."

"Except a normal life." I pointed out.

"Normal life or not, he's no good for her. I don't trust him one bit. If I can't be hers than she deserves the next best thing…which isn't him."

He was getting worked up again and I wasn't gonna stand here and calm him down again.

"Sonic we have to go."

He closed his eyes but besides that he didn't move. It was silent for a good minute before he looked at me. Probably to see if I was still there. He then exhaled deeply.

"Fine." He disappeared.

I shook my head. Getting so attached to that girl was foolish. It could go nowhere. He's just hurting himself. I glanced at Rouge once more.

"Lousy, spoiled, selfish, irritating bat girl." I mumbled.

A few guys were starting to flock around her again. How could they like her? And a better question…why did I feel a tinge of…jealousy? I wasn't sure but I wasn't gonna stand there and try to figure it out. I quickly left to catch up with my friend.

(Amy's POV)

_Later at Amy's house…_

Me and Rouge were lounging around my room talking and giggling about the dance and other girl stuff.

"That dance was awful, I'll think twice about going to another." I said.

"You got to talk to your knight in shining armor didn't you?"

"Yeah." I said "But then he disappeared again."

Rouge shrugged "Maybe he had to go to the bathroom."

I was about to respond but then it hit me like a sack of bricks out of nowhere.

"Sonic the hedgehog!" I shouted.

Rouge jumped "…What are you talking about?"

"That's why he looked so familiar Rouge! It was Sonic the hedgehog."

"Who?"

"The guy I was looking for, the blue hedgehog! I can't believe I just realized it was him."

Rouge shrugged "I don't know Amy."

"What do you mean you don't know? You saw him yourself."

"Yeah…but that could've been a groupie or something."

"A groupie Rouge?" I looked at her funny.

_That's why he kept disappearing…he was running so fast._

"I don't know Amy. But I do know the famous Sonic the hedgehog you're referring to died in space trying to stop that villain Eggman."

"That's what the media wants you to think; they never found the body." I snapped my fingers; it all made sense…somewhat.

"Amy…you're scarring me…you sound paranoid."

I smiled "I can't help it. What if my mysterious stranger is really Sonic the hedgehog?"

_He said I probably know who he is too…and that he used to be a hero…wait, used to be? What's different now? _

"Then good for you. I was never one of his fans. He saved the day again…big whoop!" she said sarcastically.

I thought to myself for a minute. If it really was Sonic the hedgehog she was one of the luckiest girls in the world. But what was he doing here? And where was he going? And what about the used to be part? So many questions…that could no longer go unanswered.

"Amy?" Rouge called me again.

"Were going hunting." I declared.

"What?" she said confused.

"I need to find him. I need answers. I can't take it anymore."

"That's okay…but the 'we're' part is messing me up. Just because I'm your best friend means I have to hunt down some boy with you?"

"Yes."

Rouge sighed "Is it really worth hunting him down?"

"Yes!" I said again.

"Okay then."

"Thank You." I gave her a quick hug "We might even see your new friend."

"Oh, Knuxie? Yeah, he's kinda cute and fun to play with."

"Knuxie?" I was curious.

"He told me his name was Knuckles…after I kept calling him big fists. So I shortened it."

"Leave it to you. Maybe we'll find _Knuxie_ too."

So we planned the hunt and it would begin tomorrow.

(Sonic POV)

I chuckled, listening to how they planned on hunting me down. I was on a tree outside of her window watching and listening. They had no idea I was here. I didn't even plan on being here myself. I just followed her home to make sure Jet didn't try anything, though I doubted it since Rouge was tagging along. Then somehow I just found myself in this tree. She had no idea that all she had to do was look out her window and the hunt would be over.

_She wants me. I feel like a kid with a new toy. The feelings are mutual! She wants me. Wants me bad enough to start a hunt. This is so humorous. I'm sure…Knuxie…hehe, will be pleased to find out he's also wanted…more or less. This is the happiest I've been since…since…this is just happiest I've been. At least at night. She wants to play this game, eh? Well, I think I'd like to play too. This will be fun._

(Normal POV)

So the next few days passed unsuccessful for Amy and Rouge. They asked their classmates and teachers if they'd seen him but they all said no…or reminded them that Sonic died in space. But that didn't bother her. What bothered her was that every now and then she'd see him turning corners and walking but if she followed, he was gone. It was starting to anger her; it was almost as if he was toying with her.

When she finally figured that out she couldn't decide whether to laugh or scream. But she did decide on one thing. That the hunt was over. It was making Amy paranoid. He wasn't teasing her. He wasn't toying with her. She was just stalking him and he didn't know. Or so she thought.

Okay, so I finished this chapter. It probably wasn't that good but I promise you the next will be better. If I lost your attention tune in for the next chapter, I will get it back. I tried to make it better for you reviewers. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks to those who just read it.

_Special thanks to Lord Kelvin, __MiKniTeBlueMooN, Lisa the Cat, and EveryonesWorstNight._


	4. She Is Doomed

Disclaimer: Once again, aside from this idea, I own absolutely nothing. Does that make you proud?

Let's see, I know it's been a while; forgive me. I've been unusually busy for the past few weeks. Work, school, a few birthdays, and some other stuff too. Sorry, I'll try to do better. Thank You to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. Well…yeah, so I best be on with the story then, huh? That's what you guys have been waiting for.

(Vector's POV)

"We've got a lead!" I yelled excited.

Espio opened one of his eyes and looked at me. He was lying down on the couch, probably sleeping…or at least was.

"A lead?" he repeated in a low voice.

"Yeah, on the Sonic case."

I jotted the recently given information down on a scrap piece of paper. I then glanced at him to see that both of his eyes were closed.

"Vector, how many times have I told you to drop the case?"

"62 times!" Charmy jumped from behind the television.

I ignored them "I don't care how many times you've told me. I've told you that I won't rest until Vanilla gets justice."

_Crap. I forgot who was in the room with us._

"Vanilla? Oooooooh, Vector!" he flew by me "Do you like her?"

"Charmy don't start."

"Do you love her?" he pushed.

"Charmy…" I clenched my teeth together.

"Is she your soul mate?"

I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a video, and threw it at him. He ducked and it hit the wall while he laughed.

"Shut your face!" I growled.

"Vector and Vanilla sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come loves and then comes marriage." He grinned.

My closed fist slammed down on the table and a deep growl came from my throat. Espio was still lying down with his eyes closed trying to ignore us.

"And then comes…Vecnilla in the baby carriage."

I then charged at him and he flew away quickly. I chased him around the couch while he laughed and Espio still tried to ignore us. But he didn't ignore us any longer after I jumped over the couch and grabbed that annoying bee.

"Enough. Both of you." He stood up.

I was about to crush the bee but I stopped and Charmy stopped laughing. I let him go and we both looked at Espio.

He looked at me "Vector, like I said, that case is dead."

"62 times." Charmy said softly.

We both glared at him and then Espio looked back at me with the same intense stare.

"It's not dead; I've got a lead."

"We've had leads before and look where we are." He crossed his arms "What makes this one so different?"

"Well, I made a few calls and it turns out some people have seen him. They say they've seen him at some high school and around the neighborhood. They matched the description and everything."

Espio nodded once "That's great and all but we should let the detectives over there handle it."

I frowned "It's our case."

"It was our case but now it's not. You've made it your personal case, just let it go."

"Why?"

"We don't know what were getting into. It's a reason we don't know too much so just leave it alone. Digging deeper isn't smart and will only leave one of us hurt."

He sat back down but I wasn't finished. He sensed it.

"Vector, I know Vanilla's _justice _means a lot to you," I didn't like the way he said justice "but like I said, we don't know what we're dealing with."

"I could take that hedgehog down any day Espio."

He looked at me "Vector, Sonic isn't the only one."

_I almost forgot._

"Right, I know. It's like seven or eight of them. But we can only take down one at a time…and he's first."

"No, I mean, what if their all in some alliance and working together or something."

I thought about it "You don't know."

"Neither do you. I say we drop it. This case isn't as simple as the rest and it's not worth risking our lives over it. We don't know what were getting into, excuse me, _you _don't know what _you're _getting into." He paused "Drop it."

Before I could speak he opened his mouth again.

"Plus Vanilla's already said she's forgiven him." He closed his eyes.

I began to get frustrated because I knew he was right. I was the only one still concerned with the case. But I couldn't just let it go, I did want justice for Vanilla and her daughter but I was also pushing this case because I was curious. Right now we don't know anything except that Sonic isn't dead; he's a monster, and that he's changed others. I want to know more and the only way that's gonna happen is if I talk to him.

They said they were gonna get a spy to check out the high school and area. I would go myself but Espio is right; I don't know what I'm getting into. I wouldn't want to be changed or anything like that.

_That smart fox that was like a brother to Sonic is bound to know something. I know it. The last time we talked he claimed he knew nothing. I don't believe it; I think they keep in touch with visits and stuff. Tomorrow we'll have to take a visit over there. He just may-_

"Vector?" Charmy called me.

"Huh?" I said slowly, coming out of my thoughts.

"Can I babysit Vecnilla sometimes?" he grinned.

"Grrrr! Charmy!" I darted after him.

(Normal POV)

Sonic absently traced a line in the dust on the old books.

_Ancient Technology? Pre-Internet? Seriously? I'm surprised these books haven't changed into little dust piles._

He scanned the books still being as quiet as possible. That's when he came across a book that said How To Draw Monsters. Interested, he pulled the book out.

_I wonder if I'll learn to draw myself…_

Amy seemed unaware of him, her head bent down, writing. Sonic knew she was writing without looking at her by the sound of her pencil against the paper. He flipped through the pages and glanced at the pictures for a millisecond. Then he moved a little and looked at Amy who was still studying.

_This…it can't work. Too many complications. It's not worth getting angry over. It's great that our feelings our mutual but…it just won't work. …Unless…she'd join me and my life…then it would work. _A predatory smile crossed his face. _No! What is wrong with you? How could you think that? Selfish. She is normal and has a normal life. Don't take that away from her as Eggman stole it from you. Selfish…she just…she just can't be yours._

He looked at Amy again and then sighed softly. He would watch and that was it. But watching was starting not to be enough. And that was a problem. He wouldn't put himself in a predicament that would allow him to make a mistake. No mistakes would be made. Even if that meant keeping his distance. He didn't trust himself anymore. The thought of mistakes and Amy in the same sentence terrified him. After a long moment he disappeared.

(Amy's POV)

I immediately looked up from my notes. For some odd reason I felt…unprotected. As if I was before.

_He was here. I know it…I felt eyes on me._

I scanned the library but saw no one.

_Overactive imagination…again. This is driving me bonkers. For the past few weeks I've been feeling like that. More so at night but it doesn't matter. I want answers yet I get more questions. This is stupid, I'm looking for Sonic the hedgehog. Maybe Rouge was right…maybe I am paranoid. It's just I was so-_

I stopped thinking and began gathering my books, suddenly realizing I wasn't going to finish my work…again. I put my stuff in my bag and started out. When I got I outside I was surprised at how late it was. It would've been pitch black if there were no street lights. That made me a little uncomfortable and as I walked down the sidewalk I felt that way even more.

Little noises like the wind rustling the bushes or the tree branches scraping against something made me jump. I felt alone and abandoned and it was starting to get to me. I reached in my bag and dug around until I found my mace.

I sighed relieved "Thank goodness I listened to Rouge."

One day when we were at the store Rouge saw a small bottle of mace and then threw it in with the rest of her stuff. She suggested I get one too because I'd never know when I'd need it. Thank goodness I listened to her.

I held the bottle tightly in my hand as I quickly walked home. The feeling of danger persisted and I shivered. It wasn't from the coolness in the air either. The feeling that I was being watched had returned…but it was different. I didn't feel protected…I felt threatened.

_Hold up your chin! Don't walk like a victim! It can't be that much further…right? Right! Just a few more steps…one, two, three… twenty-one, twenty-two… seventy-five, seventy-six… _

"Give me your bag."

A man blocked my path, his left hand was outstretchedtowards me and his other was in his jacket pocket. A tiny noise escaped my mouth as I took a step back. He was a rough looking black hedgehog with dead eyes.

"I said gimme your bag now. Hurry up." His voice was a growl.

His hand moved in his jacket pocket. That made me think he had a weapon. I dropped my bag, hoping that's all he wanted. My schoolwork wasn't worth my life.

"Pockets too." He added with a grunt.

_What do I do? Run? Scream? Kick? Cooperate? Talk? Fight? Flee? _

Thoughts raced through my head and I didn't move. That must have annoyed him because then he pulled out a knife from his pocket. He smiled, and that was worse than a smile. His breath reeked and he pointed the knife at me. That was the final insult.

I sprayed the mace in his face, not really aiming. I watched as he dropped the knife and grabbed his eyes.

"Ah!" he stumbled around a bit before falling to his knees.

Like a dummy I dropped the mace and watched him suffer. I should've picked up my bag and ran but no…I watched. Then he finally stopped squirming and looked at me. His eyes were red.

He grabbed the knife "You stupid cur."

Then I heard footsteps behind me and the guy stopped moving. His eyes were wide as if I never sprayed them with mace. Then he dropped his knife and his jaw dropped. I wondered why he stopped and then I realized he was looking over my shoulder. Who was behind me that scared the criminal with a knife? Should I be afraid too? I turned around slowly and I was surprised at who I saw.

(Jet's POV)

"This sucks!" I rubbed my still hot cheek "I don't see why we need eggs at this time of the night anyway."

I skated down the sidewalk, angry that my mom made me go get eggs.

_Flashback…_

_ Jet was lying on the couch flipping through channels. His mother was in the kitchen fixing some food._

"_Oh, shoot!" his mom sighed "Jet I need eggs."_

_ Jet mumbled something under his breath and ignored her as he continued to look at TV. After a minute his mother repeated herself._

"_Yeah, I heard you." He sighed "I'm sure Wave will be happy to go get some for you."_

"_Your cousin is out and about. You're not doing anything, go get eggs." She retorted._

"_Come on! I'm watching TV."_

"_I don't repeat myself Jet." She said, her voice noticeably darker "Go get eggs."_

"_Why don't you lay one?" he mumbled._

_ The next thing he knew a hand came across his face and his cheek was hot with pain. _

"_I heard that!" she growled "Now if you don't go get those eggs you'll get much worse!"_

_Flashback…over…_

So here I am going to get eggs.

"Slap me, will ya?" I mumbled "I'll make sure I get the eggs that are cracked."

I picked up speed; it was kinda chilly outside. I wanted to hurry up and get these eggs so I could go home and get some sleep. I didn't realize how late it was. I might sleep in tomorrow.

"Hey bird!" someone yelled.

Whoever called me broke me out of my thoughts and caused me to fall off my board. I looked over and saw two cops in a car now laughing at me. The one behind the wheel was a raccoon and the other was a meerkat.

"Ha-ha! Nice fall bird." The raccoon said.

_Stupid cops. They don't help. They just act like they do._

I stood up and dusted myself off. Then I grabbed my board and started walking down the sidewalk again.

"Hey bird, were talking to you!"

I didn't stop "I'm a hawk…idiot."

"What was that?" the meerkat said. "We don't like teenagers with funky attitudes."

I stopped and sighed "What do you want?"

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"And on a school night at that. Isn't it past your bed time?" the raccoon taunted.

"I'm just running to the store real quick."

"You mean you're just falling to the store real quick."

The raccoon laughed at his own joke and the meerkat joined in. I shook my head and started to the store again.

"I don't have time for this."

They called after me but I ignored them. After a minute of walking I started skating again. I skated for a while, trying to clear my head. I'd get the eggs later. I was a long distance from the cops and my house after a while. In fact I was skating past the high school. That's when I saw Amy. And a guy with a rough face in front of her. I couldn't hear their conversation, if they were having one but I saw Amy drop her book bag. A mugger.

I started towards them, angrily. Who was that chump? And then I saw him pull a knife out of his pocket. I stopped. That was a different story. I liked Amy, yeah, but I wasn't getting cut up for no one. I back up slowly, careful not to attract any attention to me.

_I can't just leave her here. … I got it! Those chicken head cops! They could come help…but I'm some distance away…I'll just have to hurry._

I skated back towards the cops at high speed.

(Sonics POV)

I was sitting on a building flipping through the pages of the how to draw book when I felt the shift in my stomach. I didn't realize I took the book with me. But it was a good thing I did, it kept me occupied from following Amy. I could still smell her scent in the air but I forced myself not to follow it. I still didn't trust myself.

I stood up and got ready for the change. My fur got longer and darker and my teeth grew sharper. Then I smelled something…something wrong. It tainted Amy's scent.

It was fear.

Then I heard a hissing sound, like a snake or someone spraying something. I became alert and a little nervous. What was happening? Then I noticed my fur going back down as well as my teeth.

_Is…is it reversing? _

I didn't have the time to think about that though. I had to see what was happening with Amy. I jumped off the building and then sped down the street. In no time I was there. A dark hedgehog trying to rob her; I could see everything quick. She sprayed him with mace and he was about to attack her. I saw him with the knife and I stood behind Amy.

There was a menacing look on my face. It couldn't have been scarier if I was in my Werehog form. Which, for some odd reason, I wasn't in. His eyes widened and he dropped the knife. I'm sure he got my point and I could've left without Amy seeing me. But I didn't. I stayed…and Amy turned around eventually and saw me.

I didn't stop staring at the mugger though. I wanted him to know what an awful choice he chose today.

"Sonic…" she said softly.

I looked at her and gave her a weak smile. I still wasn't happy. I then picked up the mace and her bag and handed it to her. She took it slowly, not taking her eyes off of me. The guy started backing up and I looked at him with a look that said 'I dare you'. He stopped but grabbed his knife. I knew he wasn't gonna use it but I still growled at him anyway.

"Sonic…" she said again.

"Are you okay?" I turned to face her.

She nodded and it was quiet for a minute. "Are you Sonic the hedgehog?"

I smiled and shrugged "Yeah."

I expected a ton of questions to come next…but they didn't.

"Thank you." She hugged me.

I let her hug me but I didn't hug back. No mistakes would be made.

"Would you walk me home?"

I frowned and back up a little "Amy…you don't know me."

"True." She pulled away from me "We should do something about that."

Bold.

"How do you know I'm not like that mugger?" I glared at his quickly.

"Well, for one, you just saved me from him. And I know you're not…I may not know you truly but I feel as if we already knew each other."

"Illusions." I simply said. She needs to stay in the real world.

She stepped closer to me, invading my personal space.

"Uh, yeah, so, I'm sure you can make it home. I have to leave now, it's getting late and school and-" I began to ramble as my voice got a little hoarse.

"Please." She cut me off.

There was silence and it felt like time stood still. She came closer to me and our lips met. That was it. She just ruined her life. Kissing me was the most lethal mistake she could ever make. She was doomed…because there was no way I could leave her again. When the kiss ended we stared into each other's eyes. This was like some romance chick flick or something. It was awful…but so awesome.

Then it was over. I heard a car and saw red and blue flashing lights.

"Amy!" I recognized the voice. The green bird.

And right after he called her everything else came back to my attention. I felt my fur and teeth growing again. I had to get out of there and quick. Without speaking to Amy I ran out of there before the cops could see me. I could imagine the confused, hurt expression on her face but I couldn't turn back. I wonder if she could hear the howl…

(Normal POV)

Amy stood there without moving until the cops pulled up. They made Jet skate so he came a few minutes later. The mugger was arrested and Jet walked Amy home. When Amy got home there was a note on her pillow.

_Dear Amy,_

_Forgive me for leaving like that but I really had to go. If I didn't I would've walked you home. I'm sure Jet did a good job walking you home. –_Amy noticed a home in Jets name on the paper- _Let me make it up to you. Meet me in the research library tomorrow and I'll take you out for a bite to eat._

_Sincerely, Sonic the hedgehog_

Meanwhile Sonic was still confused by the whole situation and thought it was time to talk to Tails. He went to scoop up Knuckles and started back to his home town.

Okay! I told you this chapter would be better. Was I right or was I right? Thank you. And there will be more to come. I'll try not to let it be so long. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing. And sorry I forgot to mention that I changed the title before. It was a part of Lord Kelvin's advice; get a new, unique title. I asked him for advice to make the story better for you. Peace.

-NightRider94

Oh, and I usually special thanks all new reviewers…but since I have none I will thank those who stuck with me.

_Special thanks to Sugarhogrose, Sontailslover14, Lisa the Cat, and MiKniTeBlueMooN. _


	5. She May Be The Cure

Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea is mine. Must I tell you this every chapter?

Ready for chapter five? Good. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me. I won't hold you up for long so here's the story.

(Sonics POV)

I jumped from tree-top to tree-top and roof-top to roof-top with Knuckles right behind me. He was lagging behind a little because I woke him up. You'd think as a wereechidna he'd be out destroying something or at least doing something…but no, he sleeps. That wasn't the important thing though; the most important thing was making it to Tails' workshop.

"Are you positive this couldn't wait until tomorrow or at least morning?" he complained "You know you need your beauty sleep."

I wasn't in the mood for jokes "No."

He sighed and paused "Does it have anything to do with Amy?"

I didn't respond.

He sighed again "What happened?"

"Tell ya later." He'd hear it when I told Tails.

We jumped and ran in silence for a while which gave me time to think. Though I'm not sure if thinking was the best thing for me then. My mind could wander and I could scare myself. But I could also come up with a solution to my problems…nah.

"Guess who I saw."

"Rouge." I said purposely.

He mumbled something to himself and then went on "No. I saw Blaze."

That news would've interested me more, since I hadn't seen Blaze in a while, if I wasn't so focused on something else. We were almost to Tails' workshop.

"Really?" I said half heartedly.

"Yeah. I ran into her on my way from checking on my master emerald. It turns out she's been here a while to, we just never saw her."

"Is that so? Silver's here too?"

"Nah, just Blaze. She said she hadn't seen Silver in some time either. Though she said she ran into Shadow a few weeks ago."

"Hmm." I nodded.

After I changed into this evil form after a while I bit Knuckles. He then bit Blaze who in return bit Silver and he bit Shadow. Then I lost track. I don't know why but in the first few hours of being in a were-form it's almost impossible not to bite someone. It's probably thousands of us by now. Were not vampires sucking blood; when we bite we just bite.

Anyway we were all together and it wasn't safe for many reasons. So we made a decision to split up; for the safety of everyone else. I lived by myself for a while but the loneliness wasn't working out for me. Luckily I ran into Knuckles and we just decided to stick together (though he was doing fine on his own). It would be nice to see the others again but it might not be safe…I'd chance it though.

"Sonic did you hear me?" Knuckles said.

I must've been slowing down as I thought because Knuckles was almost in front of me.

"Say it again." I requested.

"I said that Blaze said it'd be nice to see you again before she relocates."

I saw Tails' workshop and the light was on. I stopped which caused Knuckles to stop too.

"Why does she need to relocate?" I asked.

I jumped down from the tree top I was on and onto the roof and then in the back of the workshop. Knuckles followed.

He made a funny grin "She wants to go find Silver…plus she's kinda wanted by the police."

I knocked on the back door "For what?"

"Well, let's just say when she's mad there's a…firery consequence."

I smiled and remembered reading about several fires recently in the paper. Some were houses on fire, others were forests on fire, and there were a few hedgehogs on fire.

The door opened and Tails stood in the doorway.

(Normal POV)

Tails frowned and then smiled at his two older friends. He could never quite get used to their look at night. He didn't think they'd hurt him…it was just weird seeing them like that though he's seen them like that plenty of times.

He gestured for them to come in "Hey guys, come on in."

They walked in.

"Hey Tails." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, hey buddy." Sonic said as well.

Tails would've asked why they were there but he assumed it was because of the experiment. When Tails first saw Sonic he was wide eyed and terrified but after seeing that Sonic felt the same fear he was no longer afraid. The fear was replaced with determination; determination to help his best friend get back to his old self and life. So from that day on he'd been working on a invention that would turn him back into regular Sonic and get rid of the Werehog part for good. Both Sonic and Knuckles tried it several times but it was unsuccessful. So they come back every now and then to see if he made any progress.

Tails walked over to the experiment "I was working on it earlier and I think I fixed a few things. Though I'm not sure…I might've just added some more side effects." He shook his head "I may have to start over…it might just be the materials I used."

Tails analyzed the phone booth looking machine and Sonic sighed and walked over to him.

"It's okay Tails, we weren't here for that anyway."

Tails looked at him "Oh. What do you need then?"

Sonic hesitated so Knuckles, who was fumbling around with one of Tails' other inventions, spoke up.

"He needs to talk to you, apparently something happened earlier that was so important we had to come here now." He smirked "Speaking of the time, what are you still doing up? Isn't it past your bed time?"

"Ha-ha Knuckles." Tails said crossing his arms "I was just working on that invention you've got in your hands and if I were you I'd put it down before you press the wrong button."

"The wrong button, eh? Could it be this pink one? Or is it the blue one?" he then noticed the letters GS on the side of the invention which resembled a remote. "What's GS stand for?"

"Gender Switcher."

Knuckles paused and then moved his finger far away from the pink button. Then he set the remote back on the table and walked over to them.

"You win this round."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Sonic glared at Knuckles "yeah, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Okay well I was sitting on a roof when something told me Amy was in-"

Tails cut him off "Who? Amy? Who's that?"

Sonic facepalmed "Oh yeah, you don't know Amy." He sighed.

He started from the beginning and told him about how he had been watching her and then how they met. He told Tails the whole story and then put emphasize on the part where he stopped changing and about the mugger and Jet. Tails listened and nodded every now and then while Knuckles looked to him with pity as he shook his head.

"So you didn't change, well stopped changing when you realized she was in trouble?" Tails asked.

"And it reversed." Sonic nodded.

"Uh huh." He took mental notes "And you changed after you kissed her?"

_Why do guys and girls always end up kissing? A handshake and or hug should be satisfying enough…maybe I'll understand when I'm older. _–Tails thought to himself.

"Yeah but it wasn't because of the kiss, at least I don't think. It felt like we were the only ones there, like a dream or something, and when I heard the police and Jet it brought me back to reality. Like it shattered the moment or something…then I started to change."

"Oh. My. Goodness." Knuckles chuckled "You're turning into that guy…what's his face? The one in the book all those girls adore…Eddie Coolen? Edmund Collins? No…Edward! Edward…Cullen! Yeah."

"What?" Sonic glared at him.

Tails interjected with his own thoughts on the situation "Does this situation sound like anything to you?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said first "one of those soaps off tv."

"Anything else?"

"A chick flick." Knuckles said again.

Tails sighed "Anything else?"

"Twilight." Knuckles mumbled.

"Shut your face." Sonic snapped.

"Okay," Tails said "anything else that doesn't have to do with some girls fantasy?"

The two guys thought but could come up with nothing. They shook their heads and wondered what Tails was getting at.

Tails sighed again "A fairy tale."

"What?" both guys said in unison.

"I know it may sound crazy but it's the only theory I have. When I hear this it reminds me of a fairy tale. The guy saving the day and hiding a secret or the girl has problems…something like that. That's what I think of when I hear this situation."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure actually. How does it end in the fairy tales?"

"They live happily ever after." Sonic said.

"True loves kiss solves the problems though." Knuckles said.

Tails nodded thinking about it and then shrugged. Sonic looked from Knuckles to Tails a few times.

"That can't be right. I told you I kissed her."

Knuckles shrugged "Maybe she's not your true love."

"That's stupid. Who else then?"

"Sally." Tails said softly "I mean…you were in love with her right?"

"Notice the past tense." Sonic said trying hard not to think of her.

"First love equals true love possibly." Knuckles said.

Sonic sighed heavily and shut his eyes. If that was the case that would be so awful. How could he kiss Sally and he was in love with Amy? He couldn't even bear the thought of going to see her…not after what he did to her.

"No." Sonic mumbled "It cant be."

Tails put his hand on his shoulder "The last time I saw her she said she forgives you."

Sonic turned away with his eyes still shut. He was then forced to remember that day…

_Flashback…_

_ Sonic just got back down from space and his fight with Eggman. It was night so he was in the Werehog form. He was going crazy, losing his mind because of the way he looked and felt. He wasn't the old Sonic. He didn't feel cocky or anything. For once in a long time he was actually scared. He had to talk to somebody but who? He ran down the street until he saw his girlfriends house. Without thinking he ran to her door and knocked repeatedly. When she answered she smiled and then frowned. He could see the fear fill her eyes and he pushed heck back into the house._

"_It's me Sally." He said, his voice a growl._

_She backed up when he let her go. She almost fell as she backed into the wall._

"_What-how-Sonic?" her voice was shaky._

"_It's too much to explain. I just had to see, to talk, to someone. I'm going insane running around at night like this!"_

_She hesitated "You…you…you have to go."_

_Sonic spun around quickly "What did you say?"_

"_Sonic, if that is you…I'm scared and I don't know what to do."_

"_You're gonna kick me out? In my time of need?" he didn't intend on yelling as loud as he did. Anger was beginning to overcome him._

"_No…no…n-no. I'm just…scared. Look at it from my point of view." She said softly._

"_I'm scared too! Look at it from my point of view!" he ran up to her until he was in her face._

"_S-Sonic…" her voice gave out._

_ Sonic growled and growled, which only served to anger him more._

"_I can't believe you!" without his permission his claws swiped across her face._

_ Sally fell back and grabbed her cheek. Her stunned eyes were now beginning to fill with fear. Sonics anger vanished instantly and he was stunned at himself. How could he hit her? The one he loved?_

"_Monster." Sally whispered as she began to crawl for cover._

_Sonic looked at his hands and then at Sally again. He then turned around only to see his reflection in a mirror on the wall. He scared himself. He then ran out the house, leaving the door open as he went._

_Flashback…over…_

Sonic opened his eyes, now wishing he didn't come. He tried to find anything that could go against Tails' theory.

"This doesn't make any sense." He mumbled.

"What does these days?" Knuckles mumbled looking at another invention.

"No…how could kissing Sally fix Knuckles and Blaze and the rest?" he growled.

"You guys…bit each other." Tails swallowed "There must be a different cure."

"That machine of yours might work." Knuckles said.

Tails nodded but Sonic didn't respond.

"Sonic you're gonna have to go see her regardless." Tails concluded.

"I can't."

"I didn't think those words were in your vocabulary." Tails said "She said she forgave you, you have to go see if she can reverse this thing."

Sonic turned away, he found himself getting angry. It was so easy to get angry at night…the littlest thing could make Sonic or Knuckles snap. When Sonic turned his back was to Tails…but after a few seconds he faced him again. His friend and best buddy since forever…he could never snap at him…at least, that's what he'd like to think. He snapped on Sally, Vanilla and Cream, and others. Sonic didn't want Tails to be the next so he was thinking about leaving.

"Tails…" he started.

Before he could get it out there was a knock at the front door. Their heads snapped in that direction and Knuckles/Sonic got in a defensive position. Nobody spoke for a few second.

"W-who is it?" Tails asked nervously.

"Tails it's the detectives. We need to have a word with you."

Tails was unsure of what to do. He thought of having the guys sneak out the back door but it was too late. The front door swung open and there stood Vector with the other two behind him. Their jaws dropped and Tails' eye widened.

"Not good." He muttered.

It seemed like time stood still for a minute. Then Knuckles unleashed a mean growl.

"I knew it." Vector said "Get them!"

It happened all so fast. Espio disappeared and Vector charged at Sonic. Charmy remained at the door with his jaw still on the ground. Tails ran for cover under a table. He didn't watch the fight. Espio went after Knuckles who grew angry at the fact that he couldn't see him. Sonic fought with Vector and Vector wasn't really winning. After a few minutes of struggling Vector ran over and grabbed Tails. Then he grabbed the gender switching machine and held it to Tails' head. Tails' eye widened.

"Enough," Vector said out of breath "Hedgehog, echidna, you're coming with me."

"Vector…"

They heard Espio's voice but didn't see him. But Tails did see Knuckles and Sonics face get colder…darker…meaner…scarier…Then they were gone. After a few seconds they reappeared behind Vector.

They kicked him into a wall and he released Tails. Then they began beating him like there was no tomorrow. Both of them, scratching and punching and growling. Like they were wild and out of control. That scared Tails.

"Sonic! Knuckles! Stop!" he yelled crawling for cover.

Both guys looked at him. The look in their eyes were terrifying. They weren't just mad…they were hostile; serious animosity. They looked like savages, madmen; Tails back up some more.

_That's not the two friends I know._

Then Tails saw it. It was just for a second but none the less. A flicker in Sonics eyes that was the real Sonic. The old Sonic that he went on adventures with…the one before he went to space by himself. He was in there…somewhere in that beast he was there.

Knuckles howled and sprung out a nearby window and ran away on all fours. Sonic looked like he was struggling for a minute and then he howled as well and followed Knuckles.

_The scariest thing I've seen in my life…_

(Amy's POV)

_I wonder what he's doing right now. Why isn't he at school? I hope everything's alright…what if something happened? No, no, it's Sonic the Hedgehog remember. He'll be at the library just like he said…or_

"Ms. Rose?" somebody said.

"Huh?" I said coming out of my daydreaming.

It was the teacher "Could you answer the question?"

I frowned "It depends…could you repeat the question?"

He frowned and the class giggled.

"Maybe you should stay after class and-"

That was something that just wasn't going to happen. It was the last period of the day and I refuse to be late to my meeting with Sonic.

"No!" I said louder than I intended. "I mean that wont be necessary. Everything's fine…I was just daydreaming about my…oven."

_Why do I always say stupid things?_

"Your oven?"

"Yes…I left it open…and on…since yesterday…morning."

The class giggled again as the teacher thought about it. Then the bell rang.

_It's about time luck was on my side._

I rushed out the class with the rest of my students before he had a chance to say anything else. I sighed relieved when I got into the hall and then smiled because I was on my way to meet Sonic. I'm not sure why I was so happy, I wasn't even sure where our relationship stood. After what happened I'd guess he didn't like me or something.

I told Rouge about what happened and she had her own theories. She said either he was shy, confused or he was just really busy. We eliminated the first one because Sonic and shy don't belong in the same sentence together. The second one was an option somewhat, he was confused and ran away. It made sense but the third one made more sense; he was extremely busy, he sure acted like it.

I gathered my things from my locker and headed to the library. Since I told Rouge my plans she figured she'd go shopping by herself.

_I'm still not sure how someone could have 43 credit cards…and know the difference between each one._

As I walked to the library I began to wonder how I should act towards him. Rouge told me to give him the cold shoulder and roll my eyes a lot.

_Flashback…_

"_Why?" _

_Rouge smirked "Amy listen to me, I know what I'm talking about. If something is more important than kissing you and walking you home…then you're not important enough to him." She concluded "Give him the cold shoulder until he's covered in ice."_

_Flashback…over…_

I didn't so much agree with her though I could understand her theory. I wouldn't give him the cold shoulder, nor would I act kinda shy…I'd just act normal. Besides I needed all the facts and answers before I rushed to conclusions.

When I finally got to the library I became a little nervous though I wasn't sure why. I almost had to force myself to walk in. When I went in he was sitting at a table looking down in a book. He didn't look up right away, he was focused on his book. I think it said how to draw monsters or something. After a few more seconds he looked up and a huge grin spread on his face.

"Hey Amy," he closed his book and stood up "how are you?"

He outstretched his arms, for a hug I'd guess. I guess I knew where are relationship stood now. It was good. I gave him a hug.

"Fine," the embrace ended after a few seconds "and you?"

"I've been better." He sighed.

He seemed a little sad "What happened?"

He shrugged "I saw an old friend and we talked about things that are still confusing to me." He paused "Then some other people dropped by –that weren't my friends- and a fight broke out."

I immediately began searching for marks on him "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, definitely." He reassured me with a smile "Though I'm not too sure about the other guys."

Though he was smiling his eyes said something different…but I smiled anyway.

"Besides I'm Sonic the hedgehog, remember?"

The grin he just grinned was the cocky grin that I remembered from TV. When I thought of that I felt a little self concise. Not sure why but I did. Sonic the hedgehog was in front of me…and I just hugged him. Not sure why all of it was just dawning on me now but I knew we needed to leave soon before I remembered that I kissed him yesterday.

"Okay…we should probably go eat something now." I turned and headed for the door.

Wait." He said causing me to stop.

I turned back around and saw him on one knee. I got a question type look on my face and he mirrored it. Then he made that face that said 'Oh, I get it' and chuckled as he shook his head.

"No Amy, were too young for that. In due time." He laughed some more.

_Did he just say in due time?_

"Yeah." I answered myself. I started planning our wedding in my mind. (You girls do that don't you? lol)

"Right. Yesterday I left suddenly and never apologized."

"The note."

"Yeah, but that wasn't a real apology, so I'll do it now." He cleared his throat "Amy Rose the hedgehog I'm sorry for running off like that and I wont let it-well I'll try not to-uh…how's this? As long as I don't have to leave and you want me I'll be by your side, okay? I vow it."

All I could do was nod…I was almost on the verge of tears.

_Pull yourself together Amy! He's just apologizing, geez! Don't have a heart attack. What would Rouge say if she saw you? …okay, that was too harsh. How about-_

"Amy?" he called me.

"Oh, huh? Right, thanks Sonic."

He grinned and grabbed his book "Shall we go eat?"

I nodded and followed him out the door. Where we were going was a mystery to me, but then again I didn't care…just as long as we were together. After a few minutes of walking we ended up at Dally's Diner. It was practically empty except for a wolf that seemed familiar. Anyway we ordered, er, I ordered; I took notice to the fact that he didn't order anything but I didn't dwell on it. We talked about nothing for the few minutes until he asked me if I had any questions for him.

"Huh?"

"You've never really asked me any questions. I know you've got some."

_Was it that obvious?_

"Uh, yeah, you don't mind?"

He shook his head.

So I asked him a few questions and he answered then without a problem…except my last one somewhat.

"What happened up there in space?"

He frowned and hesitated "What do you think happened?"

He didn't ask in a mean or sarcastic way either…it was just a question.

I shrugged "Not sure. I guess Eggman almost got you or it took you so long to get back everyone thought you were dead. Then you came back…but stayed out of the spotlight."

He made no expression "You're a good guesser."

That didn't really tell me if I was right or not but I moved on anyway. I asked questions about his life and his friends and he answered them all. I didn't ask him why he ran away though; it wasn't important. I had a good time and I'm sure he did as well. We set up another 'date' only this time I suggested we go to the movies with Knuckles and Rouge. He thought it was great idea and then I asked him if he'd walk me home.

He looked uncomfortable "Uh…can I run you home?"

"Sure." Just as long as we were together.

He smiled and we went outside.

He picked me up "Hold on tight."

In seconds we were at my house. He set me down with a cocky grin on his face.

_I knew he was fast…but dang!_

(Ricochet's POV)

"Dang it! I lost them!" I yelled.

I stopped running and started walking towards home. I put my pen and pad in my jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of beef jerky. I love beef jerky.

As I ate I remembered why I was out there in the first place. Recently I was hired to watch and take notes on the blue hedgehog that was at the dance. They said he was Sonic but I didn't believe it until now. Nobody could run that fast except for him.

Anyway they hired me to be a spy basically. But looks like I'm done spying for tonight. I'm not sure why they want me to spy…I'm not sure who 'they' are either. I just know some guy said it needed to be done and he'd pay me. As long as I was getting paid I'd ask no questions. It didn't matter. I didn't care that much anyway.

"Sonic the hedgehog." I sighed.

_Who would've thought I'd see him in my lifetime?_

Something's different about him though. Not sure what it is but something's different. I guess I'll figure it out on the way.

_Not too surprised he's interested in Amy. She's a good looking hedgehog…she would've never went for me anyway. I doubt I'm her type. I didn't like her that much anyway…I just insisted because that scrawny hawk was pushing my buttons. I swear he'd better not start with me again._

That's it! It's here, finally! Yes! Sorry it took so long! 50 percent due to laziness, 25 due to my mom (she found out about my posting sonic stories and all she thinks about is virus' and hackers. I told her nothing like that would happen but she has her own ideas and limits my computer time.) and the last 25 percent is due to me getting in trouble. (Don't ask) I'll try not to let it happen again…try. Oh and just so you know I'm running low on ideas. I don't know what's gonna happen next chapter; I'll be just as surprised as you. Just saying because I don't know if the next chapters gonna be all that and a bag of chips. Lol. Also I just added another story; check it out if you wanna laugh. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_Special Thanks to: LOL12XD13, and Kurdave125! _


	6. She Replaced Sally

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I'm back with the update! Good to see all those reviews (and by all those reviews I mean 4), it makes me happy and want to update faster. I hope you're satisfied with this new chapter. Check it out!

(Sonics POV)

"You did what?" Knuckles hollered at me.

I threw a snowball at his face and his nostrils flared.

"Don't bust a blood vessel." I chuckled as I formed another snowball "I just invited you along to the movies as well…it'll be like a double date sorta thing."

He growled "Are you stupid? What was going through your mind when you agreed to that? Did you really think I'd go along with this?"

I hit him with another snowball which angered him more. It was funny.

"Yeah." I formed another snowball.

Knuckles turned around "Well you were obviously mistaken, because I'm not going."

As he started to walk away I hit him in the back of his head with the snowball I just formed. He spun around and gritted his teeth together.

"Yes you are." I demanded.

"No I'm not."

I held up another snowball threateningly.

"Hedgehog, if you hit me with another snowball I swear I'll-

I didn't give him time to finish. I hit him in the face with another snowball. He started towards me with that kill look.

"You're pushing my buttons hedgehog."

"Lighten up, will ya?" I grinned "Enjoy the snow; live a little. Have some fun."

"You enjoy the snow and have fun, okay? Leave me alone."

I shook my head "Knuckles I know girls are your area of expertise but at least give it a shot. I mean, when's the last time you were out and about with a girl?"

"Don't try to give advice to me just because you had a swarm of girls swooning over you." He emphasized had which was unnecessary. "Besides even if I was to go for a girl she most definitely wouldn't be that crazy bat."

"Knuckles you just met her once, you probably got the wrong idea." I lied.

He shook his head "No. She's full of herself and spoiled. I can tell."

I threw a snowball at him but this time he dodged it.

"Will you grow up?"

"I can ask you the same thing." I said forming another snowball "Just come with me please; the movie should only last an hour or two."

Knuckles shook his head and started to walk away. Instead of throwing another snowball I zoomed in front of him.

"I'll owe you a favor." I didn't want to beg but I'd do it for Amy "Please, I never ask you for anything."

"Sonic…" he started but I didn't let him finish.

"Come on, help me out. Amy wanted it to be a double date thing, can you please be a good sport?"

He sighed.

"I'll buy the food." I suggested.

He looked more willing "Fine. But listen to me hedgehog…that bat has one time to annoy me and I'm leaving."

I grinned as I nodded "Thanks."

"Whatever, come get me when it's time for the movie." He started walking and then paused "Wait a minute, what time is the movie?"

"It doesn't interfere with our 'night plans', if that's what you're thinking."

"Just making sure." He then left.

I sighed and leaned against a wall to an apartment building. It was in the afternoon and I was growing bored.

_Maybe I should go to school…I mean, otherwise I'd just be out here in the snow looking stupid. I might as well, Amy's gonna be there. Besides it's warmer in the school._

I nodded at my thoughts. I'd go to school and travel with Amy. If Knuckles wasn't going to check on his emerald I'd invite him as well. He probably wouldn't have gone, but still. I quickly ran off to the school.

(Amy's POV)

"You did what?" Rouge asked me.

"I invited you to go to the movies with me and Sonic." I repeated myself.

Rouge shook her head and then turned to go on with her business. I stepped in front of her.

"Why not? I thought you liked Knuckles."

"No. I recall saying he was fun to play with or bother, not like. Besides, even if I did that doesn't mean I would give up a day just to relax to go see a movie with you guys." She shook her head again "It's too cold for all of that."

"Aw, come on Rouge. You know you want to." I said.

She looked at me for a while and probably saw the desperation in my eyes.

"Okay Amy, for you I will." She turned to go again "But you owe me."

I nodded happily and went in the other direction to my next class.

_Tonight will be awesome! We'll all go see a movie and have a great time! We'll eat popcorn and candy and laugh at the movie…or cry if it's sad. I can't wait. I wish Sonic was here right now…I wonder if he's just as excited as I am. I wonder what he's doing right now._

"Hey Amy." A familiar voice said.

I turned around so quick that I lost my balance and fell. Luckily I was caught by…Jet. Dang.

"Whoa, be careful there." He smiled.

"Yeah." I quickly stood back up on my own "So, I'll be seeing you some other time."

I started to walk away but he was in front of me before I even took three steps.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something."

_Please be for some other girls number or address or something that doesn't really have to do with me._

"Go on." I sighed.

"Well, you know Christmas is coming up in about…20 something days." He started.

"Yeah…" I said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"And you know they're going to have a dance…"

Dang.

"So I wanted to put my bid in early, if that's okay?" he smiled cockily.

_Why me?_

"Oh yeah, the dance…I almost forgot." I cleared my throat "Listen Jet, uh, I don't think that will be possible because…"

He cut me off "You're not going?"

"Uh…sure…that's it, I'm too busy to go. Stuff to do and…stuff…yeah." I said slowly not truly thinking about what was coming out of my mouth.

He nodded "I kinda figured that…or because I thought Ricochet got to you first." He frowned "If he ever bothers you let me know."

_What the French toast?_

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." I turned around in the other direction and started walking. It wasn't the way to my class but I had to get away from Jet.

"Bye Ames." He called out.

_Ames? There is a y at the end of my name, not an e s. It doesn't even sound right coming from him. _

I pretended not to hear and kept speed walking the long way to my class…which I'd be late for. Dang.

I forgot about the Christmas dance. What was I thinking telling him I wouldn't go? I probably would go now that I have a reason to. Ah well, I could still go but it'd cause many unwanted conversations.

_I'll cross that bridge when I get there…_

"Skipping Amy? That's unlike you." Said another familiar voice, but this time it wasn't Jet.

I turned around happily "Sonic?"

He grinned and held out his arms for a hug.

I hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"Cant I come to school? I mean, I am supposed to be here."

"Right…I almost forgot because you're never here." I smiled "What made you come today?"

He shrugged "I don't know, bored I guess."

"I doubt you'll be entertained here."

"True but at least it is warmer." He pointed out.

I nodded "We should probably get to class. Do you know what class you have?"

He nodded "The same as yours, otherwise I probably wouldn't have came."

I blushed for no good reason "Uh, were going to be late."

"Sonic late?" he shook his head "Take my hand."

I obeyed not really thinking about why. The next thing I know I felt a burst of air and then we were in our seats to our class.

"What?" I asked about two minutes later, my mind finally catching up with me.

"Would you like me to repeat the question Amy? Wait a minute…Amy?" the teacher frowned "Hmm. I marked you as absent, I must've missed over you…but I could've sworn your seat was empty."

The teacher looked over the whole classroom again to make sure he didn't miss anyone else. He jaw practically dropped when he saw a blue hedgehog with his feet on the desk in the back of the class.

"S-sonic?" he stuttered.

The whole class looked back in his direction. I took notice that Ricochet was the most astonished and that he began…taking notes? Was he taking notes on Sonic? No…no, couldn't be. He was looking at Sonic and then jotting something down repeatedly…my mind must've been playing tricks.

"Yes?" Sonic grinned "Would you like my autograph?"

The teacher stared back at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it. He then smirked.

"Make no mistake Sonic…my reaction was a result of you being in class for a change. Not because of who you are…though I would like an autograph for my daughter."

The class chuckled and snickered and made comments.

"Since when did he have a daughter?"

"I bet he's gonna sell it on ebay."

"I want an autograph myself."

"Quiet down class, we still have learning to do." The teacher shushed them.

The rest of the class seemed to pass by quick, as if we were only there for a few more minutes. Sonic answered a few questions which surprised the teacher even more but aside from that he just sat in the back of the class staring outside. A few students couldn't seem to take their eyes off of him…I was one of them.

When that class ended we only had a few more which passed by quick since I was with Sonic. I noticed some mean looks being shot at me but I didn't care. I'll tell all those chicken heads what they could do and where they could go. Anyway last period was gym…which I didn't really mind until now. Our stupid school decided that gym shouldn't be co-ed…so the girls are separated from the guys…which meant no Sonic this period.

I didn't even know if he had half the classes I did but I'm pretty sure the teachers didn't care. Just as long as he was there…they even told him that Knuckles could have the same schedule just as long as he attended. Somehow I doubt Knuckles will take the bait. Aside from that, the classes that Jet was in, he saw us and he looked angry…well, that's his problem. Anyway…gym, yeah…no Sonic.

(Normal POV)

"So Ames, got anymore questions for me?" Sonic smiled.

Sonic walked with Amy down the hall towards the gym.

_Ames…it sounds so much better coming from him…-_Amy thought.

Before Amy could speak a duck and jaguar stepped in front of them causing them to stop.

"Are you really Sonic the hedgehog?" the duck asked.

This had been going on all day.

"Yeah." Sonic smiled cockily…again.

The jaguar whipped out a pen and pad "Autograph please."

"Uh…can we do this another time?"

"Yeah," Amy said "were kinda on our way to class."

The duck looked Amy up and down several times before turning back to Sonic.

"Sure thing…well catch you later." The jaguar winked at Sonic and the duck hissed at Amy.

_Suppress urge…to whip out hammer…and mali-whop the strumpets!_

Sonic ignored the situation and started walking again "As I was saying…any other questions?"

Amy remained quiet for a few seconds as she thought "Yeah…have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Sonic grinned though on the inside his stomach twisted and he felt a little sick.

_Of all the questions…-_he thought to himself.

Sonic couldn't speak, as he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie but he most definitely didn't want to tell her about Sally.

"Come on, famous super star Sonic the hedgehog had to have a girlfriend." Amy pushed.

Sonic flipped it "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Absolutely." She nodded "Hundreds of them…in fact I just dumped a guy a few days ago."

Sonic frowned but then grinned when he saw that Amy was just teasing him. He hugged her as they walked.

"Amy…comedian Amy, you plan on going into that field?"

"I cant believe you believed me." She chuckled some more "No Sonic, I'm not-

"Rouge?" he grinned.

Amy shot him a look but grinned as well "Lucky you she's not around, otherwise you'd have lost your future kids." She cleared her throat "I'm not that type of girl. And yes, I have had boyfriends before…not recently though. These guys are all idiots or not interested…besides, the last relationship didn't end well."

She sighed but before Sonic could question it she spoke.

"So, old girlfriend? What's her name?" she asked.

Sonic slowed down a little "Uh…Sally…our relationship didn't end well either." He tried not to remember the past but it wasn't working.

"Sally." Amy nodded, as she stored her name in her brain under the file called Threats. "What happened?"

Sonic hesitated and released Amy "Uh…I hurt her."

"Well, the girl tends to always get hurt when it's time for the break up."

"Hm…she didn't necessarily see it coming." Sonic mumbled.

"Then she was probably really hurt…if she saw it coming then it'd be a different story." Amy said "Mind if I ask the reason for the break up?"

Sonic hesitated again and slowed down even more "Not at all…uh, you see…there were some secrets revealed…and I jumped to conclusions…and it was basically my fault."

"So you regret it?"

Sonic thought about it for a minute "I would say yes but if that 'break up' never happened then I never would've met you…so nah, I don't regret it."

They were right in front of the gym now so Amy gave him a hug.

"You should talk to her." Amy concluded "I think you should apologize since you regret it."

Sonic looked shock "You think that too?"

"Too? Who else gave you that advice?"

"Uh…nobody…I was thinking about it myself…yeah." Sonic was quick on his feet to respond.

Amy nodded "Well you should." She went into the gym "Bye."

Sonic thought to himself for a moment about what just happened. He decided that he would go talk to Sally…and that he'd do it right then. It was the last period anyway.

He waved to Amy and thought to himself some more as he headed down the hall.

"Is now a better time?" the jaguar and duck returned.

They stepped in front of him but Sonic was so busy thinking to himself he didn't realize they were talking to him…so he walked past them.

"Sonic?"

"I should go tell Knuckles just in case…I may be late to the movies…" he mumbled as he kept walking.

"Well…that was rude." The jaguar put her hands on her hips.

"…I still love him." The duck sighed.

"…me too." The jaguar admitted.

Sonic wasn't cognizant of the fact that Ricochet had been following him and that he just heard about his evening plans.

"Bingo…hehe, I smell a raise in my pay." Ricochet laughed as he stopped following Sonic and headed to his next class.

Sonic, in no time, was standing in front of Knuckles, who was on his way to the Master Emerald.

"Where have you been?"

"School." Sonic admitted.

"Really? What for? Wait…nevermind, I already know." Knuckles chuckled "To spend time with Amy."

"Yes, and I told Rouge that you'd be there tomorrow." Sonic lied.

Knuckles spat "What do you want? I know you're lying so it's not gonna work anymore."

"Am I?" Sonic grinned "No, but seriously, I came to tell you that I may be late to the movie date thing."

Knuckles stopped walking "What?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Sally."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Knuckles shook his head "Do that later…not now. We only have a few hours left."

"That's just enough time; I said I may be late…I'm not positive."

"Sonic listen to me…you're lucky I even agreed to go." Knuckles said "I refuse to wait around with two girls, and let me remind you that one of them I cant stand, while you take your sweet time to talk to your ex…no."

"Knuckles…"

"Not doing it."

Sonic tried a different approach "Knuckles…a big tough guy like you cant handle two girls?" He shook his head "What a pity."

Gullible Knuckles fell into his trap.

"I can handle some girls hedgehog! Don't try to play me." He barked.

"Obviously you cant…you're complaining as if you're scared or something." Sonic chuckled "Scared of some girls."

"Now you listen to me! I'm not scared of a few g-"

Sonic hit Knuckles in the face with a snowball before he could finish his sentence.

"Big Knuckles afraid of two girls! A echidna with giant fist and is half monster brought to his knees by two gi-" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence because Knuckles punched him in the face.

"I warned you to stop that." He growled "And let me tell you something; I will be there and you take as long as you need because Knuckles isn't afraid of a few high school girls! Now stuff that in your pie hole!"

Sonic got up laughing. He dusted himself off; though the punch hurt he was used to it. He made Knuckles mad almost every other day and that was the result.

"I shouldn't be that long Knux, I'm just gonna talk to Sally and whatnot." Sonic said still chuckling.

Knuckles remembered the event at the workshop "Two things. Don't forget about the detectives; they're probably hostile. And don't forget to kiss Sally."

Sonics smile disappeared "I don't know…"

"You have to…just to see if the theory was right." Knuckles said walking again "I'll see you later."

Sonic nodded as he thought about how the conversation would go. He sighed and then went in the opposite direction.

(Sally's POV)

I brushed my hair slowly and watched myself in the mirror. In about five minutes I had plans to go chill out at the movies…by myself…again.

"Why me?" I asked myself for the fourteenth hundred time.

As I brushed I turned my head to the side so the scratched part of my face was visible. Four deep line scars were there and let me tell you it wasn't an upgrade. I hated those scars…but I loved them too. It was the last time Sonic ever touched me.

I sighed and set my brush down. This happened every day almost but I didn't feel like reliving it tonight. I mean, everyone seemed to be happy except me…and I was tired of it. Maybe it was time I moved on…he didn't show the first time I told Tails about my holding no grudges and I'm sure he wouldn't show tonight.

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door, pausing at the mirror for a few seconds first.

"After you set foot out this door Sally Squirrel Chipmunk Thing (not too sure of her species, lol), you will forget the past. This is the first step of your moving on and never looking back." I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I gasped and jumped back.

There stood Sonic with his hand up as if he was about to knock on the door. He had a look of unsure on his face but then is changed into a fake smile.

"Oh Sally, hi…how goes it?" he sounded like he was searching for the words.

"S-sonic?" I stuttered after a long pause.

"…yeah…s'been a long time, eh?"

My eyes stayed wide as I stared at him in complete shock. We were silent for a long time.

"Uh…can I come in?" he finally asked.

I shook myself out of shock and moved out the way. He walked in and then I closed the door…I never took the first step. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"So…how are you?"

"G-good." I said "And y-you?"

"Oh, me? I've been fine…out and about." He nodded slowly.

It remained silent. I had so many things to say to him, good and bad, but no words came to my mouth.

Sonic sighed again "Look Sally, the reason I came was to apologize and to talk…somewhat."

"I told Tails to tell you that I forgave you."

He shook his head "Yeah, I know but I never really said sorry for…"his voice trailed off.

He looked up at my face and saw the scars and stared for a few seconds. I swore he relived the whole thing just then…I could see it in his eyes. But he quickly came out of it and looked down.

"So yeah, I'm sorry and whatnot." He said it the way a person who didn't mean it would…but I could tell it was genuine.

I walked over and hugged him "Like I said…forgiven."

It felt good to hug him but it wasn't the kind of hug I liked. He almost seemed…uncomfortable.

When the embrace ended he smiled a little "Awesome…so…" he looked around suddenly "Changed the place up, eh?"

It seemed to me like he was stalling or something. I decided to make a little small talk.

"A little." I said "You're back in town?"

He walked over to the mirror "Nah, not really. I just came to see you."

"Oh…where are you staying?"

"Over here and there…I move a lot." He looked at himself "But lately I reside in this town not too far from here…I'm staying with Knuckles."

"Hmm." I said "How's he doing?"

Sonic started posing "Knuckles is…Knuckles. Gullible, quick tempered, and fun to annoy."

I nodded not being able to stand the small talk anymore. I had to ask the real question, the most important one. "Sonic?"

He posed one last time and finally turned from the mirror "Huh?"

_Still the same vainness…_

"What…what happened that night? What were you? Are you normal again? Or are you still that creature?" questions started pouring out.

He frowned and the sighed "Okay…should've known this was coming." He paused "Sally, remember when I went up in space to fight Eggman? He sorta changed me into that beast you saw that night…a Werehog, if you will. I change at night, every night, and there's nothing I can do about it. Tails has been working on a machine to try and fix me but so far it's not good." He on and on to tell me about the others and the detectives. "One night I was going crazy again, like I was with you, and I ran into Vanilla and Cream. I still don't know what they were doing up that late but it doesn't really matter. Vanilla recognized me though Cream didn't, she was afraid of me."

_Flashback…_

"_Mother that's not the Mr. Sonic I know." Cream whined._

"_Choo Choo!" the chao said._

"_Sure it is honey, he's just…getting hairier." _

_Sonic growled and clenched his fist "Eggman did this to me."_

_Vanilla patted him on the back "Nothing to get upset about…you'll get him next time."_

"_Nothing to get upset about?" he repeated "Look at me! I'm a…a…"_

"_A monster." Cream whispered._

"_No, I mean yeah…just I don't-wait a minute, you're afraid?" Sonic asked._

_Cream hid behind her mother "Mr. Sonic you look scary."_

"_Choo! Choo!"_

_The chao slowly but surely was working Sonics nerves._

"_Don't be afraid…I'm still Sonic…just, just-"_

"_Choo Choo!" the chao yelled._

"_Yeah Cheese…a monster."_

_Sonic growled "Listen you." He pointed menacingly at Cheese._

"_Choo!" Cheese hit him._

"_Grrr!" he felt himself getting angry and on the inside he tried to calm down but it was working._

"_Cheese that wasn't very nice." Vanilla pointed out._

_Sonic growled and punched the chao to hard it flew into a wall. The two females stared at him in shock and the chao started crying._

"_Cheese!" Cream darted over to the chao._

"_Sonic I think you need to leave." Vanilla requested._

"_Leave? This isn't your house! This is a free area! Maybe you need to leave!" he walked over to her causing her to back up. "Now what's your problem?"_

"_S-sonic?" she suddenly tried to run away._

_Sonic grabbed her and then scratched her the same way he did Sally._

"_Mom?" Cream came over quickly._

"_Shut up! Your voice is so annoying!" he slapped her out of the way._

_He howled angrily and then looked at the damage he did. There was an internal conflict going on and he ran away into the darkness._

_Flashback over…_

I thought the story ended there but he went on to tell me about something previous. How he hurt Vector with Knuckles at Tails' workshop and how Tails thought a kiss might be the cure.

"I told them it was stupid but they said at least try." He finally stopped.

I nodded taking in more than I asked for "So you want a kiss?" I smiled suddenly "No problem."

He smiled but then frowned and I took notice.

"What's wrong?" I walked over to him.

"…it's just…nothing…nothing." He sighed "Lets do this then."

He didn't sound enthusiastic. I didn't push the subject so I poked my lips out. Maybe if we kissed and it did work he'd come back to me…or take me with him to avoid the detectives. He didn't kiss me at first, he just stared at me. Finally he came out of whatever trance he was in and kissed me.

Nothing happened.

"I knew it." He sighed.

"Wait…try again." I encouraged.

"Why?"

That hurt…he made it sound like it was a forced task "Uh…that was a real kiss, it was a peck. A real kiss is in order."

He looked skeptical which just made me sigh and I kissed him. Long and forceful…more than anything forceful. The bad news is that it didn't work; he didn't change. But the good news is that the forcefulness started dissolving and he was eventually kissing back. Just like old times…until he suddenly pulled away.

"No…this isn't right. I can't do this…I shouldn't be here." He shook his head.

"What's the problem?"

"Sally…I-I don't love you anymore."

Why not just decapitate me? I mean, it's not like that would've hurt any more than his words.

"What?"

"Sally…the reason I'm staying that town is because I met someone else. Her name is Amy Rose and I think…I love her." He shook his head "I'm sorry."

"Amy Rose." I said her name and put her in my file known as Must Die.

"Yeah…maybe you could meet…okay, not a good idea." He paused "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I nodded "You don't know the meaning of sorry…yet."

"Sally please-

"Go off with Amy, Sonic…because our love doesn't matter." I opened the door.

He sighed and walked out "You'll always be my first love Sally…that matters." With that he ran off.

I stood there and watched him go. There was a good chance I would've just moved on if he left without words…but he didn't. He said I was his first love and that, that mattered. Now I cant move on…now I have to get him back. Even if that means the Rose must die…I have to get Sonic back.

I gathered my things again and then left the house. I wasn't going to the movies though.

"I think I'll take a trip to visit Vector and the detectives." I said to myself as I walked.

(Knuckles' POV)

"Ignore her and stay calm…ignore her and stay calm." I continued to repeat the same thing over and over.

"What's the matter Knuxie?" the bat asked again.

"My name is Knuckles." I told her for the fiftieth time.

She smirked "Is it that you enjoy telling me that? I heard you the first time."

"Well obviously I have to remind you because you keep calling me outta my name!" I growled.

We were standing in front of the food stand as we had been for at least twenty minutes. I know I said I could handle them but I didn't realize how hard it'd be. Rouge continues to work my last nerves and Amy's either laughing or asking about Sonic. It's annoying…that hedgehog better hurry up.

I wonder how it went though; he's gonna have to tell me later. I doubt the kiss worked…I doubt he even kissed her…but it was worth a shot.

"Knuxie, do you mind sharing?"

I sighed heavily and looked at the popcorn bucket in my hands, it was full "Yes."

"You're barely touching it."

"So? I may want it later." I said knowing good and well I wouldn't. I'm not even sure why I bought it.

She snatched the bucket from my hands and walked away. If I was in an anime one of those anger marks would be one my head because I was two seconds from snapping. Amy laughed at my expression which ticked me off even more.

"What's so funny?"

"You two are fighting like an old married couple." She chuckled.

I clenched my fist and teeth.

"Where'd you say big blue was again?" the bat asked.

"Who?" I turned to her.

"Sonic."

I rolled my eyes "He went out to run an errand…he better be here in a few seconds."

"How long have you known him?" Amy asked.

Her curiosity was almost as annoying as the bat "A while…I don't know specifically. Long enough for him to know that I will be leaving if he's not here really soon."

The girls chuckled…I don't think they took me seriously. Girls…I could do without them.

It was then that I noticed we weren't the only ones in this conversation. I wasn't obvious but I looked at a gray wolf that seemed to be up in my mouth. He didn't notice me looking at first and I watched him as he…took notes?

Then he spotted me and turned around and acted as if he was buying something. I glared at him, not sure what he was doing but it didn't seem right. He bought beef jerky…I think that's what it was…and began snacking on it.

I slowly turned my attention back to the girls who were sighing impatiently. Then I saw Rouge throw my popcorn bucket, which was still full, in the garbage. That was it.

"Hey! I bought that; you have no right to throw it out!" I yelled and pointed at her.

"Could your voice get any louder?" she said dismissing what I said.

I growled but luckily Sonic ran in right at that moment. Lucky, because I sure enough was about to leave.

"Hey…sorry I'm late. I had a meeting that went a little overtime." He grinned cockily…but there was something wrong.

Anybody who paid attention long enough could see his eyes said a different story. Something went wrong…hopefully not too wrong.

"Did Knuckles cause any trouble?" he hugged Amy and then looked at me.

"Well now that you mention it he was kinda irritating." Rouge said smiling.

I growled and shook my fist at her "I think you got it backwards bat."

"Just like a married old couple." Sonic pointed out and then chuckled "Shall we go in?"

I took a few deep DEEP breaths and then followed them in. Not too far behind me was the wolf…I'm not sure what he was doing but it was starting to get to me.

We went to the middle area, the only available area left, and took our seats. Sonic next to Amy who was next to Rouge who was next to me. I swear Sonic would pay dearly.

The wolf, who I was watching now, sat in the back part. He was still watching us I noticed so I shot him a mean look. He grinned at me as he ate his beef jerky and I turned back around before I did something that'd get me kicked out.

The movie was loud and I saw a few people crying. I didn't know what the movie was but it looked like something I didn't want to see.

_So help me…no this hedgehog didn't take me to see a friggin chick flick. _

I didn't notice that Rouge rested her head on my shoulder until I glanced at her.

"Get off of me bat!" I hissed.

"Shhh!" a dog behind me said.

I glared at him.

She smirked and whispered "What's wrong? Not used to a girls touch?"

"Listen you, you're this close to-

"Shhhh!" the dog said again.

"To getting a broken jaw." I turned and said to the dog. I shook my fist at him and the dog frowned.

Sonic chuckled as usual "Knuckles…just shut up, will ya?"

"Please control your friend." The dog asked Sonic.

_Is this fool stupid?_

I growled and went back to watching the movie. Now things were exploding and people were flying through the air.

"Finally." The dog mumbled.

I turned around and then Sonic jumped up and grabbed my fist because it was heading for the dog's face.

"Girls…me and Knuckles are going to get food." Sonic said pulling me "Want anything? Well bring something back." He didn't give them time to answer, he just pulled me out.

"Why did you stop me? I was just going to break his face." I said menacingly.

Sonic smiled weakly "Can you stay calm for one minute?" he started walking.

"How'd it go with Sally?" I followed him.

"No good…I'm not sure what to make of the situation." He shook his head "I feel better for apologizing and stuff but then again I feel worse because I hurt her."

"You told her about Amy?" I asked.

He nodded and I shook my head.

"I'm no expert on girls but-

"Obviously."

I ignored him "But…even I know that wasn't smart. You know Sally…she's not the kind to let you go easily."

"I know…I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." He sighed.

I shrugged and then realized that I followed him to the bathroom. Sonic went inside but I didn't because I didn't have to go. I waited outside the door, and that's when I saw a flash. I looked over and saw the wolf again with a camera. He was hiding by the garbage can. That was it.

I snuck away where he couldn't see me and then stealthily got behind him. He was focused on the door and looked as though he might've gone in. I grabbed him and held him in the air by his shirt. He dropped his camera.

"Whoa!"

"What are you doing?" I questioned "Start talking."

"Nothing…just chilling." He tried to sound casual.

I growled "No, you're following us. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed.

I held him up higher "Explain wolf before I beat it outta you!"

"Alright, alright…just set me down first."

I hesitated but then slowly set him down. He smoothed out his shirt and sighed.

"I just ironed this shirt and now look." He shook his head "Do you understand how hard it is to iron a shirt now a days?"

I stepped on his camera and glared at him.

He nodded slowly "I can tell you're serious."

"Oh yeah, I'm pissed off. That's gonna be your head in twenty seconds."

"Knuckles?" Sonic came out "Trouble again?"

The wolf took off out the movie theater to outside. I was tempted to chase him down…it'd be better than sitting in that movie.

"What's wrong with you? I leave you for sixty seconds and you're out here bullying people."

"That wolf was following us Sonic and he's taking notes and pictures." I grew mad "He was really ticking me off."

Sonic shrugged "Just a kid who figured out my identity, that's all. A fan, chillax."

"Yeah well, your groupies need to quit screwing around. They don't know who their dealing with."

Sonic chuckled "Let's get back to the movie."

"What movie is this anyway?" I asked him.

"…I don't know." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and we went back in.

(Ricochet's POV)

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I seriously think that echidna was gonna do me like he did the camera. Speaking of the camera…crap. Those pictures were gonna get me a bonus. Now what am I gonna do. I'm already below minimum wage.

"Crap, crap, crap." I mumbled.

I decided to get a few more notes and then I was done for the night. This job was getting stressful...I may just quit, especially if I have to keep standing in the cold. But for now, I'll earn my next pay.

I waited outside the movie theater for an hour or two eating my beef jerky until they came out. They went their own ways quick but I managed to keep up with the guys. They were fast but I wasn't slow myself so I caught up with them…eventually.

They were in the middle of a park that nobody was around. You could tell by the silence. I hid behinds a tree and few bushed as I whipped out my pen and pad.

They talked a minute though I couldn't understand what they said. Finally they stood up and I understood one thing.

"It's time…again." The angry one said.

Sonic nodded and I saw something that I will never forget. They changed. Both of them got on all fours and changed into a beast. Slowly but surely their fur grew long and darker, their nails and teeth grew sharper, and their eyes colder and angrier.

No wonder those people hired me so quick…nobody else would take the job if they knew about this. I dropped my beef jerky bad and pen and pad; forget it all. It wasn't worth it. I took off back in the direction I came not looking back.

(Normal POV)

Knuckles and Sonic howled as their transformation came to an end. Then they stood back on two feet and dusted themselves off. The first few seconds after were always in silence, it was always awkward. Finally Knuckles started walking and Sonic followed him.

"The Master Emerald?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, then I'm going to sleep."

Sonic nodded and kept walking. Suddenly a breeze came and Knuckles stopped in his tracks. Sonic kept walking for a minute and then stopped too.

"What?"

"You smell that?" Knuckles sniffed the air "Familiar…"

Sonic sniffed too "You have to be more specific…I smell many things."

"Food…" Knuckles got on all fours and began following the scent.

Sonic followed Knuckles though he was confused. He sniffed the air but many food like smells came to his attention.

"What type of food are you talking about?" Sonic asked "Why does it even matter?"

"There." Knuckles said picking up speed as he traced the scent.

His search ended at a bag that was laying on the ground. Once Sonic got there he picked up the bag and smelled it.

"Beef Jerky?"

"Yeah…it's familiar…I've smelled it recently…but who?" Knuckles thought intensively.

Sonic shrugged and began eating the beef jerky "Not bad…but not too good either."

"The movies…the wolf!" Knuckles finally got it.

"The gray wolf? Ricochet?" Sonic continued eating.

"It was him Sonic." Knuckles said slowly coming to realization.

Sonic stopped eating and stared, trying to read Knuckles' face.

"What are you saying?"

Knuckles looked at Sonic for a minute, then the beef jerky and then his gaze went to a track in the snow. Ricochet's footprint. Then he looked back at Sonic.

"He knows?" Sonic answered his own question.

Knuckles nodded "Oh yeah."

There we go…another chapter. Tell me your thoughts…their important to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing…if you did. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and Happy New Year.

-NightRider94

_Special Thanks to WillowBelle, Hellotoday, and R-Man. Thanks guys, much appreciated. Hope to see you on my reviews list again._


End file.
